


The Hogsmeade Affair

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A continuation to my first Tendou/Kenma fic, But he's usually a gryffindor, He's also usually soul bound to kou and daishou but not in this one, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Ravenclaw!Kuroo, Slytherin!Tendou, hogsmeade trip, in the previous fic with kenma and tendou, it's only cause i accidently made him a ravenclaw, mention of Honeydukes, mention of Zonko's joke shop, mention of the Three Broomsticks, ravenclaw!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kenma and Tendou finally get to have their Hogsmeade date~.Day 2 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018! The prompt was Firsts, so naturally I decided to be self-indulgent and add to my own AU that fit the prompt. Hopefully people wanted a continuation of the beauty that is Kenma/Tendou.





	The Hogsmeade Affair

It was a perfect day for a Hogsmeade trip, Kenma had decided. He smiled softly to himself when he thought of the date that awaited him, with Tendou Satori, Slytherin Keeper. It was the perfect temperature too, not too cold that Kenma was freezing even while wearing his scarf, but not hot enough to warrant not wearing it either. 

Kenma felt safest with his scarf wrapped around his neck, it gave him a sense of security. Kuroo had already teased him enough about it, and Tendou just called him adorable. Speaking of Tendou, it was almost time to meet up with the seventh year Slytherin, they had agreed to walk to the Great Hall together before and after breakfast, since they were able to go to Hogsmeade immediately after breakfast. He rushed through the Ravenclaw common room, while his friends all hooted and whistled at him. They knew about the date, had teased Kenma relentlessly about it, but they were also happy that he was expanding his friends from just the Ravenclaws. No sooner than walking out of the common room did Kenma run into his (boyfriend?), he didn’t technically know what to call him. Tendou Satori was just as hyper as ever, already talking a mile a minute about anything and everything while Kenma blushed and followed along. 

“Kenma~! It’s gonna be so fun! We’ll walk around and get butterbeer and look at the shops and have lunch and it’ll just be the greatest date ever~!” Kenma smiled at Tendou’s enthusiasm, he also felt very excited about the date. By then the two had arrived at the Great Hall. Tendou followed Kenma to his table, and when Kenma sat down, he felt the seventh year press a chaste kiss to the top of his head. Before Kenma could respond to it, Tendou was already gallivanting over to his own table, with a soft, “Talk to you after breakfast~.”

Kuroo had gotten to breakfast early, so he had witnessed the whole thing. He started to cackle as Kenma got bright red due to the other boy’s attentions, “Kenma, your face won’t go back to its normal color if you keep blushing like that~.” 

Kenma glowered at his childhood friend, this was the support that his friend was giving him? Kuroo quickly raised his hands in defeat, not many people lived to survive one of Kenma’s scoldings, “Kuro, don’t you have something else to do?”

His friend gave him as affronted look, “Like eat breakfast?” while shoveling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. Kenma gave him an unimpressed look while starting to fill his own plate with his food. He didn’t want to eat too heavy a meal, since they would be walking a lot during their date, but he also didn’t want to be starving by the time lunchtime came around. He could only imagine what would happen if Tendou saw just how much Kenma could eat if he was really starving, or if he magically developed a case of being hangry for some reason. 

Kenma decided that just enough food to be on the right side of slightly full was the way to go, Kuroo giving his side glances all the while, like he knew exactly what Kenma was trying to accomplish. By this time, breakfast was just about over, some people already leaving to do whatever it is they did on the weekends; whether it be to study, go play Quidditch, or even go to Hogsmeade. He heard Tendou leave his table, so it wasn’t a surprise when the seventh year sauntered back over to where Kenma and his housemates were sitting. 

“You ready to go, Kenma?” There was such a gentleness in his voice that Kenma couldn’t help but to blush and look behind him to meet the stare of his date. He nodded as he wished his housemates a good day, all the while Kuroo leering knowingly at them as they walked out of the Great Hall.

“I hope you’re ready for the adventure of a lifetime!” Kenma chuckled at the fervor in Tendou’s statement, it had been a while since Kenma had been outside of the castle other than for their scheduled breaks throughout the school years.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Satori.” He looked up just in time to see a slight blush appear on the Slytherin’s face, clearly not used to their calling each other by their first names just yet. 

Their date was lovely, just as amazing as Kenma imagined it to be. They went to the Three Broomsticks to get their butterbeer, got handfuls of sweets from Honeydukes, visited Zonko’s because Tendou said he just had to have the latest edition of whatever prank item that they hadn’t had in stock the last time he was there, they even went to the new Quidditch shop that had recently opened. Kenma had eyed a pair of dragonhide gloves that he really didn’t need but they matched Tendou’s hair, so it made him want to splurge, until he grabbed them. Tendou ended up getting new shin guards because the ones he had now were getting worn down, and he mentioned that the brown with gold accents reminded him of Kenma’s hair, which made the Ravenclaw laugh until he explained it was the same reason he liked his new gloves. That got a bright blush from the Slytherin, and they both ended up laughing at the sheer absurdity that was the two of them. 

The date ended way too soon, in Kenma’s opinion, because he felt like he wanted to spend more and more time with the seventh year than before. That wasn’t supposed to be how it worked, they were supposed to spend time with one another and then be able to continue on with their own separate things. Kenma didn’t want to part, and he told Tendou this as they were walking through the different corridors after they got back from Hogsmeade. 

“Thank the Heavens, I thought I was the only one who wanted to spend more time together!” Kenma barely had time to look up at the other boy before he felt Tendou’s lips brush against his. He made a slight squeaking sound, but before Tendou could pull away, Kenma grabbed the other boy’s tie to keep him from straightening back up. Their next kiss was still chaste, but it involved movement from the both of them, whereas before it had only been Tendou that had participated. Tendou pulled back slightly only to leaned up and press another kiss to the middle of Kenma’s forehead, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now.”

Kenma let go of the other’s tie before running his hand down the Slytherin’s chest, “Then why didn’t you?”

He felt Tendou shiver at the ministrations of his hand, only to take it in his own and press his lips to the tops of Kenma’s knuckles, “I dunno, scared that you wouldn’t like it, I guess.”

Kenma huffed out a laugh as he stood up on his tiptoes, but he still didn’t have the height to reach Tendou’s lips until the Slytherin bent back down to kiss him. Kenma decided to be a bit impulsive and ran his tongue along Tendou’s bottom lip, before the other boy groaned softly, letting his own tongue touch Kenma’s. The Ravenclaw let out a gasp before their kiss could become even filthier and pulled away to shove his face into Tendou’s chest. The Slytherin chuckled and Kenma could feel it through his face, while Tendou’s arms came up and wrapped around him. 

It had been a perfect day for a Hogsmeade trip, Kenma had decided. He smiled softly to himself at the thought of what would happen next, but as long as he had the Slytherin, he would take anything.


End file.
